wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Strenuous/Transcript
Main Round Beau Handsome: Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize! Let's play... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Yes, you may! Today's featured word is STRENUOUS. To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the meaning of the word. (Clip 1: Dr. Two-Brains struggling with a fishing rod-- from Highway to Havarti) (Clip 2: Becky in a tug-of-war contest-- from Field Day Fun with Robo-Tobey) (Clip 3: The Whammer pulling two trucks-- from Sidekicked to the Curb) (Tommy buzzes in.) Beau Handsome: Tommy! Give it a shot. Tommy: Strenuous means requiring great energy or effort. In that last clip, it must have been very strenuous for The Whammer to pull those huge trucks. Beau Handsome: That's correct! And, speaking of great energy or effort... (He produces a set of hand weights and begins doing curls.) Beau Handsome: Ten thousand four hundred and eighty-six... ten thousand four hundred and eighty-seven... Tommy: What are you doing? Beau Handsome: Bicep curls. I've got my reunion this weekend at Gameshow Host University, and I want my old girlfriend Belle Stunning to see I'm still in awesome shape. Ten thousand four hundred and ninety... Tommy: And you can't work out after work? Beau Handsome: Nope. I spend all my free time combing my hair. Anyway, congratulations Tommy! You are today's winner! Huggy, show him what he's won! Beau: (offscreen) An official WordGirl weight bench! (The curtain opens, and Huggy is lying down on the bench struggling to push up on the bar bells. After a few seconds he sits up and holds his arm up.) Beau Handsome: That's it for today's episode. See you next time on-- Audience: May I have a Word! Bonus Round Beau Handsome: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the bonus round of... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Our returning champion will have a chance to play for even greater prizes on-- the bonus round! Tommy, you correctly defined the word strenuous. Ready to play the bonus round? Tommy: Absolutely. Beau Handsome: Great! Take a look at these three pictures, and tell me which one shows the definition for strenuous. (Picture 1: Leslie struggling to carry boxes-- from Mr. Big Words) (Picture 2: Granny May playing bingo with others-- from Bonkers for Bingo) (Picture 3: Sammy Sub looking sad-- from Chuck Makes a Buck) Beau Handsome: Give it a shot, Tommy. Tommy: I'm going to go with number one. Mr. Big's secretary is carrying a lot of boxes, and it looks really strenuous. Beau Handsome: (lifting a large dumbbell over his head) That's correct! Which means, you're our-- GAAAH! (Beau loses his balance and falls to the floor.) Beau Handsome: (from the floor) Show him what he's won, Huggy. Beau (offscreen): An official WordGirl crane! (The curtain goes up, with Huggy sitting inside the cab of a crane.) Beau Handsome: See you next time on-- Audience: May I Have a Word! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:May I Have a Word episodes